yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzu Hīragi/Gallery
Official Sp chara03.png YuzuHiragi full view.png Yuzu in colour Concept Art.png|Yuzu in colour concept art Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art 2.png|Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Yuzu Concept Art.png|Yuzu concept art. Yuzu's face Concept Art.png|Yuzu's face concept art. Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes Concept Art.png|Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes concept art. Yuzu with Serena's clothes Concept Art.png|Yuzu wearing Serena's clothes concept art. Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit Concept Art.png|Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Yuzu in Underground outfit concept art.png|Yuzu in Underground outfit concept art. Sketches |-|Hidekazu Ebina= Sketch of Yuzu and Masumi Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yuzu and Masumi drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yuzu, Discover Hippo, Shingo and Shun Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yuzu, Discover Hippo, Shingo and Shun drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. |-|Hiroki= Sketch of Yūya and Yuzu christmas 2015 by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yuzu and Yūya drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yuzu by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yuzu drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yuzu2 by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yuzu drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yuzu with Crystal Rose Card by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yuzu with Crystal Rose Card drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yuzu in a swimsuit by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yuzu in a swimsuit drawn by Hiroki. |-|Fuji= Sketch of Yuzu by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yuzu drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Yuzu and Yūgo by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yūgo and Yuzu riding a D-Wheel drawn by Fuji. Sketch of Yuzu2 by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yuzu wearing Rin's Riding Duel outfit drawn by Fuji. Sketch of Yuzu3 by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yuzu in Underground Labor Facility outfit drawn by Fuji. |-|Maiko Abe= Sketch of Yūri and Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yuzu and Yūri drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yuzu drawn by Maiko Abe. Sketch of Yuzu2 by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yuzu drawn by Maiko Abe. Sketch of Yūya and Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yuzu and Yūya drawn by Maiko Abe. Sketch of Frank, Tanner, Amanda and Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yuzu and Frank, Tanner, Amanda drawn by Maiko Abe. |-|Eri Kojima= Sketch of Yuzu and Yūgo by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Yuzu and Yūgo drawn by Eri Kojima, one of the ARC V animators. |-|GilboNoh= Olderyuzunoh.JPG|Older Yuzu drawn by GilboNoh, one of the ARC V animators. Jump Yuzu Hiiragi full appearance.jpg Yuzu Hiragi in Jump.png Bloom Prima jump.png Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V One Step (9).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V OP 2 Yuzu.png Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Masumi.png Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Serena.jpg Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuzu crying.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena.png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena (2).png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuzu in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Op 4 Yuzu smacking Yugo.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Serena and Yuzu fusion summon.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png Yuya and Yuzu asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Op5 Yuzu.png Bracelet Girls.png Arc V OP 5 Yuzu.png |-|Vision= Ed5 Yūya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ed5 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ed5 Yūya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka2.png Arc V Ending 5 Vision.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Yuzu1.png Arc V Op 6 Serena and Yuzu1.png Arc V OP 6 Serena and Yuzu.png Arc V OP 6 Yuzu.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūya and Yuzu 2.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum2.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum3.png Arc V ED 6 Yuzu.png Arc V ED 6 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.jpg Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime *Yuzu Hīragi (Season 1)/Gallery |-|Season 2= Episode 53 Arc V Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Ep53 Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 3.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 2.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 1.png Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Young Yuzu.png Ep53 Yuzu.png Episode 54 Yugo and Yuzu 54.jpg Yugo and Yuzu 1.png Yugo blushing 1.png Yugo blushing2.png Yuzu and Yugo 2.png Yuzu's bracelet.png Yugo and Yuzu 3.png Yuzu cries.png Yuzu cries 2.png Arc V Yugo and Yuzu ride through City.png Yugo and Yuzu 4.png Yugo and Yuzu chased by police.png Riding Duel Start.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep 55 Chanbarider, Yūgo and Yuzu.png Yugo rides8.png Arc V Ep 055.png Ep 55 Yūgo jumping a Security roadblock.png Episode 62 Yuzu and Yugo poster.jpg Arc V Jean accepts the application forms of Yugo and Yuzu.png Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo2.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 6.jpg Yuzu smack Yugo.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 7.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo4.jpg Yuzu and the orphanage.jpg Arc V Yuzu wearing Rin's clothes.png Yugo and Yuzu 8.jpg Yugo nervous.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep62Yuzu.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo5.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo3.jpg Episode 64 Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu.png Ep64 Yuzu and Yūgo in Duel Palace.png Yugo and Yuzu 6.png Yugo and Yuzu 7.png Arc V Yuzu Bracelet Resonates.png Arc V Yuzu wearing Rin's Riding Dueling outfits.png Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu2.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 69 Arc V 069 Yuzu VS Tokumatsu.png Arc V Yuzu D-Wheel.png Yuzu 9.png Yuzu 10.png Cute Yuzu.png Ep69 Riding Duel Yuzu Fusion Summon.png Divas.png Arc V Yuzu smacking Chojiro.png Episode 73 Yuzu cry happy.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Episode 77 Arc V 077 Yuzu VS Sergey.png Arc V Yuzu using a fusion card.png Ep77 Riding Duel Yuzu Fusion Summon2.png Sergey crash Yuzu.png Arc V Yuzu defeated by Sergey.png Episode 78 Ep78 Yuzu injured.png Sora and Yuzu 78.png Episode 80 Arc V Yuzu, Frank Tanner and Amanda.png Episode 82 Ep82 Yuzu warns Tanner not to fall.png Ep82 Frank, Yuzu and Amanda.png Yuzu, Frank, Amanda 82.png Ep 82 Yuzu.png Episode 83 Ep83 Yuzu2.png Yuzu 83.jpg Arc V Ep 083.png Ep83 Yuzu.png Sora and Yuzu 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-2.png Ep 83 Yuzu, Amanda, Frank and Tanner.jpg Ep83 Yuzu3.png Tsukikage, Sora, Yuzu, and Kids 83.png Episode 87 Arc V Yuzu's Bracelet Resonates.png Episode 88 Ep88 Yuzu, Frank, Amanda and Tanner.png Episode 90 Yuzu and the trio 91.jpg Yuzu in chaos.jpg Episode 91 Arc V Yuzu using her bracelet to search for Yuya.png Episode 92 Ep92 Barrett, Yūya and Yuzu.png Arc V 92 Yuzu scanned by Sergey.png Arc V Ep 092.png Yuzu in Underground Labor Facility outfit.png Ep 92 Sora knocked away by Sergey.png Yuzu and Sergey 92-1.jpg Episode 93 Ep93 Yuzu in a cell.png Arc V 93 Yuzu and Roger.png Episode 94 Ep94 Yuzu and Roget.png Episode 95 Ep95 Roger, Yuzu and Yuya.png Episode 96 Yuzu 96.png Episode 98 Roger, Sora, Tsukikage, Yuzu 98.png Roger and Yuzu 98-1.png Roger and Yuzu 98-2.png Roger and Yuzu 98-3.png Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Episode 99 Roget and Yuzu 99.png Ep99 Yuzu scared by Roget.png Yuya and Yuzu 99.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 1.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 2.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 4.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-5.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-6.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-9.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-8.png Yuya and Yuzu 99 3.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-10.png Yuzu 99.png |-|Season 3= Episode 103 Ep103 Yuzu wondering where she is.png Ep103 Yuzu and a boy.png Ep103 Adults wonder if Yuzu escaped the island.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-1.jpg Ep103 Asuka and Yuzu.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-2.jpg Juvenile Officers defeated by Asuka.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-5.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-6.png You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension).png Episode 104 Ep104 Yuzu crying.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-2.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-3.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-5.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-6.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-4.png Episode 106 Ep106 Yuzu's new outfit in Fusion Dimension.png Yuzu wet hair.jpg Yuzu and Asuka 106-1.jpg Ep106 Yuzu.png Asuka and Yuzu 106-3.jpg Yuri, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Yuzu, Yuri, Asuka 106.png Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Asuka, Yugo, Yuzu 106.png Asuka and Yuzu 106-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, and Yuzu 106.jpg Episode 112 Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112.png Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, Dennis, and Yuzu 112.png Yuzu, Yusho, Asuka, and Yugo 112.png Asuka and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.jpg Yusho and Dennis 112-1.png Yugo and Yuzu 112.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 112-2.png Episode 113 Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Sawatari, Yuzu, Gongenzaka 113-1.jpg Episode 115 Lancers 115-3.png Yuzu and Serena 115-1.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 115-1.jpg Yuzu and Serena 115-2.jpg Yuzu and Serena 115-3.png Yuzu and Serena 115-4.png Episode 116 Reo and Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Episode 117 Dimensional Counterparts 117.jpg Yuzu 117-1.jpg Yuzu 117-2.jpg Episode 124 Rin, Yuya, Doctor, Yuzu 124.jpg Yuzu and Rin 124.jpg Yuzu Brainwashed.PNG Episode 125 Yuzu and Doctor 125.jpg Episode 127 Yuzu and Serena 127.jpg Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127.jpg Yuzu 127-1.jpg Yuzu 127-3.png Bracelet Girls 127-1.jpg Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127-2.png Yuzu 127-2.jpg Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Episode 128 The Bracelet Girls 128.jpg Child Yuzu and Yuya 128.jpg Yuzu 128.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-1.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-2.jpg Episode 129 Yuzu 129-1.jpg Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri look at Yūya.jpg Ep129 Yuzu and Ruri.jpg Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.jpg Ep129 Yuzu full body.png Yuzu 129-2.jpg Ep129 Close up of Yuzu.png Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri2.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 3.png ARC-V DVD vol 14.png ARC-V Vol 24 DVD Cover.jpg Arc V Hanate Single.png Other Tag Force Yuzu TFSP.png Yuzu in Tag Force Special.jpg Manzai Yuzu manzai.png Yuzu and Serena manzai.jpg Yuzu manzai 2.jpg Yuzu manzai 3.png Yuzu manzai 4.png Yuzu manzai 5.png Category:Image Gallery